We were what we were
by Meracus
Summary: The Xiaolin monks have given back Chase Young's soul thanks to the wu Rio Reverso, and Chase returns to being who he was before accepting Hannibal's deal. Jack Spicer meets a completely different Chase, who seems very interested in him. YAOI. Warning and notes inside. This is a translation. I will update weekly now.
1. A malevolent plan

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

* * *

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 1. A malevolent plan**

Hannibal Roy Bean considers itself a patient creature. After all It was a powerful malign entity which specialized in extending the Heylin power over earth and could meditate during months Its next move. And now all of its efforts had one objective. Vengeance, vengeance over Chase Young. Over the ungrateful one who had imprisoned It during centuries in the prison of the Yin Yang world.

The betrayal between evils was not surprising, but that was not the question. Chase Young should have been more careful with the enemies he acquired. Soon he would lament the day he decided to dispose of Hannibal Bean.

The diabolical legume grinded Its teeth in the interior of the shell of Its enormous battle armour. The simple image of Chase Young made It boil with vengeance, with that pretentious smirk and that eternally young and beautiful face, thanks to It! That skin with the flush of youth, the black and thick hair, the eternal life which the warrior enjoyed was possible because of Hannibal Roy Bean, the same as his strength and supernatural abilities.

And how that knowledge burned. Hannibal had converted a young Chase Young in the most powerful Heylin warrior, and however, had created Its only enemy and rival on the Heylin side. A warrior that in fact had defeated and exiled It, and that still interposed himself on Its path.

\- Someone is in a foul mood this morning.

Wuya, the Heylin witch. Hannibal got out of his armoured transport to get on the woman's shoulder, ah, this one was a likable ally, pretty, malign, treacherous, and above all, weaker than It and therefor never a threat. When It conquered the world in chaos, obscurity and death, It would give Wuya a preferential treatment… maybe a fast death instead of an agonizing eternity.

\- Oh, just contriving some plans to get rid of Chase Young and the Xiaolin monks once and for all.

\- Mmmh. – Wuya smoothed her hair vainly. – Chase still lets me inside his fortress, he decided to "forget" the Heynlin eclipse incident.

Hannibal left her shoulder to pace on the ground with evident anger, that had been a perfect occasion to destroy Chase, but it got ruined by the Xiaolin monks, those seemed to prefer Chase in activity to serve as Its rival, although he was Heylin.

If Chase didn't exist to disturb It… if It never gave the Lao Mang Long soup which transformed him into a draconic hybrid…

\- After he let that damn dinosaur try to eat me I don't feel so safe in my position with Chase, I don't believe his benevolence with me will last much – Continued Wuya without paying attention to Hannibal.

\- Just a minute. – The malign bean felt the shine of a malevolent plan. – In that occasion you confronted them for the Rio Reverso, isn't it right?

\- That's right. – Wuya examined her nails with boredom. – I took it from the idiot Jack, but later it ended on the hands of the monks. Too bad, I wanted to use it to restore my Heylin powers.

Hannibal Roy Bean wasn't listening anymore, the Rio Reverso was a shen gong wu with the power to revert anything to its original form, could make a wood table return to being a tree or, as Spicer discovered, convert oil from fossils into a live dinosaur. Aaaaah, a diabolic plan was forming. Hannibal called Its loyal ally, the Ying Ying bird, to take It to the Xiaolin temple. It had a plan and would put it to work immediately. Had things to whisper in the ears of a certain monk very dedicated to the good cause.

And Chase Young would be doomed when It finished with him.

C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J

\- Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo! I just had an illuminated idea!

\- Brilliant, Omi.

\- That too!

The monks finally succeeded in stopping Omi's crazy running, the small and stubborn water monk, to understand what got him so excited.

\- Do you remember my search for a way to stop Chase Young from joining the Heylin side?

\- How to forget? – Clay murmured, tucking his cowboy hat.

No one would ever forget the incredible confusion that Omi's disastrous time travel caused, first to the distant future, then to the past, and the to an alternate future… to later unify the dimensions… they could only give thanks that everything had got back to normal. Nothing had changed, only that now they were stronger, maybe wiser, and determined to confront the great evils of the world, Wuya, Chase and Hannibal Roy Bean.

\- So, I have another plan which…

\- No, no, no! – Raimundo waved his arms notably alarmed. – No more travels with the Sands of Time a no more freezing for a century, I don't want to know of any alternate reality nor strange futures where Jack Spicer rules the world.

Omi gave an ashamed look to Raimundo but immediately recovered, his spirit as radiant as his smile.

\- No, it's not about time travel, my good friend Raimundo, but of another cunning plan to make Chase Young go back to the Xiaolin side and give up his evil arts.

Raimundo looked at the sky in a silent "Why me?". Being leader to the Wudai warriors wasn't as great as it looked, he gestured to Omi continue.

\- We can use the Rio Reverso to make Chase go back to his natural form!

Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo got as still as stone, sometimes and only sometimes, Omi had sparks of cleverness that amazed anyone, because sometimes it surprised everyone given his naïve nature.

\- The Rio Reverso gives back its original form… - Kimiko gave a happy jump. - It would give back Chase Young his original human form!

The four monks smiled with complicity, now they needed a plan to attack Chase with the Rio Reverso. They immediately sat forming a circle on the grass to meditate about it.

C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J

\- She's made of artificial glass and that's why I like her best… it is made of metal and that's why she is fatal…

The interpretation, very bad if it was at all said, was accompanied by the irritating sound of screws being turned and the slow constant buzz of computers switched on. That sonorous band was part of the ambience that was the Spicer Mansion attic.

\- … A fluorescent smile, an electrical discharge, an incandescent leer, with the expression of a spectator.

Passing behind a bunch of robots half finished, with circuits showing and lacking some extremities, the large coordinate table could be seen, on it various tools were left haphazardly, a laptop was connected to a computer server arranged as a small tower.

\- … An uncontrollable idyll, which I never dreamt of, a girl made of metal, whom I will never kiss…

It had to be conceded that Jack Spicer succeeded in giving his attic a tenebrous air, Frankenstein laboratory style, with all the technology designed in baroque and dark forms, or the spirals the gothic liked so much. The effect certainly was lost hearing Spicer singing a pop song from a Movida Madrileña group (Like New Wave music). The teen was doing a precise mechanical work on the hardware of the Chameleon Bot, using a mini-laser and other tools.

Chase Young crossed his arms, waiting for Jack to finish. The powerful warrior looked around with a bored air, the first and last time he had deigned Jack with his presence there had been the year of the green monkey, the place hasn't changed since. A little bit of order wouldn't be bad, without doubt it was a reflex of Jack Spicer, someone undisciplined.

The boy had a curious body, to say the least, the word that best described him was clumsy. Slender, all fibre, his legs and arms where slim and abnormally long, and that made him move in a curious way, looking like he was going to trip and fall any moment. To complete such peculiar physique, Jack Spices possessed the most amazing pigmentation possible, going by the white skin and crimson eyes you could swear he was an albino, but that was immediately contradicted by his hair, a red so intense that it couldn't possibly be natural.

\- Aha! – Apparently satisfied, Sipcer distanced himself with his arm akimbo to admire his work.

Chase decided he had already waited enough, with a malicious smirk he entered silently and stood behind the self-proclaimed evil genius.

\- Ahem.

\- Whaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jack's scream, without a doubt, would be able to fragment crystal. Chase hissed irritated, hoping that the vibration from the scream hadn't damaged his eardrums.

\- Cha… Chase Young… eh…. hi?

Scared… well, it was a better reaction than the usual welcome scream, offering food and falling at his feet like a crazy fangirl. The change was welcomed, Chase crossed his arms with the tranquillity of knowing that he wouldn't need to remove the trembling teen from his person. The terror was a much better reaction.

\- Get up, Spicer.

Jack obeyed, although he went on looking at him panicked, maintaining a prudent distance and, of course, with an expression of fear on his face.

\- Euh… in what can I help you? – With a false and weak smile he added in high-pitch "don't hurt me" at the end of the phrase.

\- This isn't a courtesy visit, certainly, I need something from you Spicer.

Jack pasted himself to the wall. He was feeling fear, so much fear, and it wasn't for nothing, being in the presence of Chase Young. The last time they saw each other hasn't been nice, being handed to a T-rex as a meal and later attacked with a huge rock were sufficient proof that the immortal warrior wasn't a healthy company for him.

It would hurt, but it was worth doing it so he could get out of that situation as safe as possible. Making allies was out of question, Hannibal Bean was his last proof of that.

\- Something from me… aha… what?

Chase raised an eyebrow with curiosity, surprising, Jack really had overcome the habit of adoration. A great improvement.

\- I know you have spy robots in the Xiaolin temple. – Jack opened his mouth to argue but Chase shut him up with a murderous glare. – I want you to build another robot able to spy on Hannibal Bean.

Jack was stunned, for a moment his first instinct was to hug Chase and thank him in twelve languages for the opportunity to make something for the magnificent Chase Young, but rapidly stifled the urge under the cold weight of reality as he remembered all the occasions where he had done exactly that… only to receive contempt and the possibility of losing his fingers.

\- Spy on Hannibal Bean? That is… - Jack rose his hands and categorially denied. – Why should I do it? I don't want any problems with that demon.

Chase gnashed his teeth threateningly and advanced over Jack scaring him effectively without even having to touch.

\- You will do it because I am ordering you to, Spicer

\- But, but… The last time, that bean turned me into a zombie and cloned me, and made me build some machines, and…!

\- In case that legume tries retribution I will take care of it. Does that tranquilize you? – He conceded.

\- Not even a little bit.

That finally provoked the dragon inside Chase.

\- What?!

Jack let loose a terrorized scream and crouched behind a metal plate.

\- The… the last time, you threw me onto the claws of a dinosaur with a meal invitation!

Chase exhaled slowly, it would have been better to trust his crows to spy, but unfortunately they could only follow Wuya. The Ying Ying bird, trusted ally of Hannibal bean, could feel the crows and sacre them away. He couldn't count on his spies to control his worst enemy and that wasn't tranquilizing. But Jack's robots, a tiny one could follow the trail of that bird, he didn't like having to trust in Jack for something so important, but he had no other option. The redhead had no word nor loyalty, the only thing he seemed to have learned from Wuya was the capacity for betrayal, having showed it on a multitude of occasions.

He had given Jack the opportunity to show his worth during the fight with the underground spiders, and the brat had wasted it betraying them all and leaving them down there surrounded by enemies. That he had thrown Jack at the feet of the dinosaur had been a small vengeance, and it wasn't all that, he knew his shen gong wu could help his scape, and still he had no doubt that Omi, always noble, would have saved him if necessary.

\- I have no time for your cowardice, Spicer, do what I tell you to and I will consider forgiving your attack during the Heylin eclipse.

If Jack hadn't already been white as ivory, he would have paled, no doubt. It isn't like he had accomplished anything that day, but he had tried to attack Chase… and Wuya… and Hannibal… really, that day he wasn't thinking with calmness.

\- Euh… I will start immediately?

\- Excellent.

Chase was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving Jack Spicer trembling and thinking how things could get worse. He couldn't imagine what would come to pass.

C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J-C&J

That same afternoon, the immortal warrior consumed calmly his dragon soup sitting on a rock at the Australian desert. Chase had no interest on the activated shen gong wu, but Wuya had, and Chase wouldn't give the liberty of acting freely to the witch, so he had no option but to travel here with her. The Xiaolin monks had arrived not much later to the local. The fight was for the Glove of Midas, that converted everything it touched into gold.

He immediately noticed something out of place… Wuya seemed distracted and the Xiaolin monks… they paid more attention to his presence than the search for the Glove. Something was happening and he wasn't sure of what… it was an uncomfortable sensation.

When it seemed that Wuya as well as the wind dragon, Raimundo, where going to touch the sheng gong wu at the same time and challenge each other to a predictable Xiaolin Showdown duel, the wind dragon back flipped, retrieved a sheng gong wu from his pocket and… pointed at him!

Chase couldn't react on time and the magical power hit him with strength, after that everything had gone dark. While passing out he heard Wuya's laugh, high and clear, alongside another one he hated even more. Hannibal Roy Bean.

 **Author's note:** I came baaaaaack, and here is a new Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, it was unavoidable after the avalanche of good reviews and cries to do another one. Besides, I had watched the whole series (thanks to Youtube) and the muse couldn't help but come.

The music Spicer sings is called "Ella es de Plexiglass" by "Aviador Dro"

* * *

Hello, Meracus here. As you can guess, this line up there means the translation ended.

Okay! Here is the first chapter, I will try to translate and update every two or three days! This fic has 9 chapters total.

I made microscopic changes to the music lyric during the translation because I was trying to make it rhyme better.

Curiosity: em www . wikipedia wiki / La _ Movida _ Madrile%C3%B1a this here is the link to the Movida Madrileña movement (good old Wikipedia) and it's like the New Wave music movement that happened in the UK. You can also research by yourself if you do not have the patience to take out the spaces from the link.


	2. The other side of the coin

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

* * *

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 2. The other side of the coin**

The Xiaolin monks saw Hannibal Bean celebrating and laughing, and they had the horrible impression that their plan had certain mistakes they hadn't considered. Chase Young wasn't moving, probably unconscious, also defenceless in front of Wuya and Hannibal Bean, who regarded his body, reclining over him like vultures observing an agonizing animal. It was chilling.

Omi and the others hadn't doubted for an instant and in one jump they landed between the immortal warrior and their enemies. In doubt, they could always know that there wasn't anything darker in the world other than the diabolical legume… as ridiculous as it sounded the concept of a talking and malign bean that changes sizes.

\- Hannibal Bean, leave this place or prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat!

Kimiko made a mental note to write new phrases for Omi, a script or something, to vary if nothing else.

\- Mwahuahahahahahaha! Defeat? Permit me to doubt it.

\- Formation Wudai warriors!

Earth, air, water and fire. The four elements as four warriors begun the attack.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

The weight… Chase Young felt it choking, felt a horrible weight in his chest, burning, felt the fire inside him like never before, couldn't breathe, burning him and oppressive.

The world, his mind, everything was a vortex, he couldn't distinguish present from future. A part of him said that yesterday he had fought back to back with Guan and Dashi against Wuya's army, the other part told him he had been in his citadel meditating how to spy on his archenemy. It didn't make sense… his head was spinning… the weight continued… he tried to collect himself and breathe slowly so he could recover, around him a battle took place, he had to recover.

He had to recover or he would be killed.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Jack Spicer cursed through his teeth for the twelfth time his lateness, when he arrives to the location of the shen gong wu there will be no one. Probably the monks would have been gone with it or Wuya would have. He had been so concentrated on building the spy robot that he hadn't heard the shen gong wu locator. And considering the only way for him to obtain shen gong wus is to get to them before anyone… well, he had a problem. In the end, his mother was right, he had to dedicate himself more to his studies and less to "only god knows what".

Of course that would mean to renounce his dream of world domination… and Jack Spicer never gave up!

His thoughts were cut short when he was reached middle flight by a projectile in great velocity.

\- Whaaaaaa! What the…?

When he got the control back he realized he had a stowaway on his back.

\- Jack Spicer, finally you came to help us defeat the forces of evil!

\- Omi?

The small monk with the head like a ball of cheese perched on his shoulders and pointed to the ground, where the other monks were in a difficult situation fighting Hannibal and Wuya, in reality, judging by the look of things, Omi hadn't jumped over to Jack, he had been flung by a blow.

\- Back to the battle!

\- What?

He couldn't argue more because Omi held the propeller's extensions and started to move them do lead the flight… with terrible results, at the moment both moved through the air with the grace of an epileptic wasp.

\- No, let go, we are going to…!

He didn't need to finish, Omi jumped and Jack screamed terrorized while falling like lead, maybe Omi had tiger instincts and all that to save himself, but Jack had way slower reflexes and was even more delicate. The blow would hurt.

The ground was approaching more and more… then something collided with Jack again, but this time it wasn't a projectile, but someone who prevented his meeting with the ground and secured him, giving two flips on the air, so he could see the ground at a safe distance without crashing onto it at a great speed. He was safely on the ground thanks to…

Jack looked up expecting to see Clay, only the American monk could have… but no. It wasn't Clay, Jack's eyes found Chase Young, and immediately noticed something strange, aside from the fact that Chase had saved him, which wasn't normal. Something more was out of place. Nevertheless, it wasn't the moment to worry about such details, the ground shook under his feet when a giant Hannibal Bean landed in front of them.

Jack screamed at what was looking like his definitive end. However, chase positioned himself in front of him in a combat stance… if he hadn't known him Jack could have sworn he did it to protect him.

\- Whahahahaha! – Hannibal's laugh wasn't a good sign. – I see you have already recovered, but you will find out that you are nothing more than my rival's shadow!

Hannibal attacked with Its tentacles and Chase rapidly blocked them, on the other side the monks, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo battled Wuya. Omi didn't take long to arrive at the scene and started to fight back to back with Chase.

Whatever happened, it was clear that the fight was everyone against Hannibal and Wuya… and it was all that damn legume's fault for tricking Omi, it hadn't been funny having being turned into a zombie and used like that. It wasn't that Chase hadn't ever done something similar… but Hannibal was simply a dangerous lunatic. Chase at least had a kind of code of honour. And Jack wanted a bit of revenge.

\- Jackbots, attack!

Well, that didn't mean he had to fight in person, he was resentful, not crazy. The warriors should fight; he was a genius. Of course his robots no sooner had turned into a bunch of metal scraps, but hey, at least he added his two cents to the battle.

\- Moby Morpher!

The diabolic bean's favourite shen gong wu, in an instant Hannibal Bean had six arms ending in fists, It could care less about the numeric disparity. Besides, Jack had the impression Chase wasn't at his best, like when he had fought being affected by the Heylin eclipse. Something was really bad, his suspicions were confirmed when Chase started receiving more blows than delivering them.

\- Wudai Neptune, Water!

Omi's attack retained Hannibal and gave enough time for the other monks, with Raimundo at the top, to reunite and make their combination.

\- Wudai Orion Formation!

Filled with their elements powers, they kept confronting the combined force of Hannibal and Wuya. The fight was more balanced. Jack took his eyes from the fight to notice that Chase was kneeling on the ground, panting and covered with sweat, he was turning his head from time to time as if confused. Jack run to the warrior and crouched at his side, raising his hands to try and comfort him but stopped some millimetres before touching. He remembered what happened last time he dared to touch him, a little more and the armour spikes would have left him without his fingers.

\- Eh… Chase?

Suddenly Chase grabbed him by the shoulders with strength, sinking his fingers and holding. When Jack looked at him he became speechless, the eyes… Chase really had changed, his ears weren't pointy anymore, his face contour had softened, his hair wasn't so armed and his eyes… his pupils weren't thin lines like a reptile and the colour was more honey than yellow. He looked more human… and warm.

Human… Chase Young returned to being human!

\- Bu… but… how?

Chase breathed with difficulty for a moment.

\- I'm… felling sick…

\- Ah… yes… well… euh… when I'm feeling sick my mom tells me to sit and put my head between my knees…

He admitted, he wasn't a great conversationalist, even more when talking about Chase Young, but it wasn't his fault that he got so nervous near him.

Surprisingly, Chase rested his forehead on his chest. Jack blushed intensely, convinced Chase could hear his frenzied heartbeat. Chase Yung was touching him! And it wasn't to grab him and chuck over a cliff.

The moment was shattered by the strong voice of Hannibal Bean.

\- This is taking too long. We will meet again Chase, and this time you won't have the monks to cover your back!

With a guffaw the legume returned to Its normal size, of a simple bean, and with a jump was picked up by the Ying Ying bird. Wuya naturally went running, with her reduced powers she was no challenge for the four monks on wudai mode. Raimundo, authoritarian in his Shoku warrior uniform and leader of the dragons, signalled his companions to stop and not pursue, they couldn't fight Hannibal for longer, they could endure, but would tire sooner than their enemies.

Jack summoned up the courage to put a hand on Chase's shoulders, when he confirmed that his fingers were still intact and metallic spikes weren't jumping out of the armor he released the air he was holding and turned his attention to the monks. Omi run to them with worry engraved on his face.

\- Chase Young! Are you hurt?

\- Sick. – Chase mumbled without moving.

-Let's return to the temple, you can recover there. – Kimiko grabbed Dojo from behind a rock where he hid.

Jack started to straighten serving as support to Chase but didn't remove his angry glare from the monks, finally Raimundo got close with the intention to help, but Jack gave him such an aggressive look that for the first time the young Brazilian felt intimidated by the redhead.

\- Euh… I see that you got him.

\- I got him. – Confirmed Jack, he didn't know what happened to make Chase like this, but something told him the monks had something to do with it.

While travelling on the back of Dojo to the Xiaolin temple, Jack was too busy trying to contain his nervousness from supporting Chase against his back to remember that the undular movement of the great beast made him nauseous.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Chase wasn't well, some moments he had the impression he had recovered, only to be assaulted with nausea and that horrible weight in his chest. Now he knew what was torturing him, his soul.

Now everything was clear and Chase remembered, he had accepted Hannibal Bean's offer. He had abandoned his friendship with Guan for his need to be the best, and thus, exchanged his soul for immortality, and that gave him the power of the dragon, the force of the Lao Mang soup. The rest of his life felt like a dream now… or a nightmare. But he remembered everything, that man, that man with cold eyes and malign smile, that warrior who had eradicated cities, murdered or enslaved his rivals, that solitary tyrant… was him. Having turned into that when he lost his soul.

Again the nausea, truly, finding himself with a soul after so long without it was sufficient to make anyone sick. It was strange and disturbing to regard the world around with different eyes. Or the people.

The nausea returned, but this time he didn't fight it, now he didn't have to confront Hannibal or Wuya, now he was among friends. He hugged Jack's waist with strength and rested his head on his back, feeling the heartbeat he let a restoring sleep take over.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Once they closed the dormitory door inside the temple's room where Chase Young now rested, the monks and Jack turned around, when they were at a safe distance from the warrior Jack cleared his throat…. and exploded.

\- CAN I KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPANED WITH CHASE?

\- Oh, nothing bad – Omi cordially declared. - We used the Rio Reverso to return Chase to his original form, meaning, a right and just monk!

\- We gave him his soul back. – Raimundo clarified.

\- Oh. – Jack stayed a moment silent and meditating, with a poker face.

The resulting scream lifted the foundations of the houses near.

\- **YOU DID WHAT?!**

Jack couldn't believe, he put his hands on his head. Chase Young wouldn't be Chase Young… or… well… who he has been!

\- I can't believe it… you attacked him with Rio Reverso?

Omi nodded full of pride.

\- It was my idea. – He said, receiving some disapproving looks from the other monks.

\- And for that I thank you, Omi.

Everyone turned around to look at Chase standing behind them, it seemed Jack's scream was enough to interrupt his rest. He looked completely recovered, with a serene smile without the usual malice, he once more had an aura of power and authority without the necessity of doing it through fear, except for his self-assurance.

Everyone had admiration on their faces alongside a silent "ooooooooooh".

Chase kneeled in front of Omi and pet fondly the round head.

\- Thank you little monk, after all the evil I did, you gave me back my soul. I won't ever be able to repay you.

\- It's not necessary, there is no greater reward than…

\- WHAT?

Chase and Omi turned to look at Jack's incredulous and indignant expression. Omi frowned, hurt by the interruption, but Chase gestured to leave it to him.

\- You are happy? – Jack was incredulous.

\- Of course I am.

\- But… but... – Jack tried to give word to his indignation. – They have... I mean… They set you up!

Chase joined his hand with a sorrowful air.

\- They gave back the soul I had lost so many centuries ago, it is a necessary burden, now I see all the evil I did all those dark years and it gladdens me to know I was stopped.

Jack spluttered for a moment, until Chase smile again and patted his hair. That shut him up completely and left him stunned. Chase Young… smiled at him! Again! And touched him… again!

\- Thanks for your support in the fight, Jack.

Enough, the shock of a friendly Chase Young finally got to the young evil genius. Jack raised a yielding white flag, he shook it, and fainted in place.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Kimiko pun an ice pack over the "shocked" Jack's forehead before paying attention to the conversation between Chase Young and Master Fung. It was really strange to see Chase talking amiably with the master, considering the scorn he always had shown for the old monk. Not to mention the beating he gave the master when he was on a wheelchair.

\- You don't know how much I regret…

\- The past must remain there. – Master Fung stayed serene, in truth it was curious to think Chase was many centuries older than the master. – Even though many paid for your mistake, now you have the opportunity to make amends.

Omi couldn't help himself with happiness, he shone like the sun, Clay was satisfied, Raimundo grumbled full of suspicion and Kimiko was enchanted, although you could attribute this feat to the new Chase being the most courteous, elegant and attractive gentlemen she had ever seen in her life, nothing like the prepotency and depreciative character of the habitual Chase Young, immortal warrior, dragon hunter and evil genius.

\- it is decided then, Chase Young, you are welcome in the Xiaolin temple so you can make amends for your offenses.

Jack, that had started to recover, heard those words and it was sufficient to go back into shock. Too much, simply too much.

 **Author's note:** Like always I thank you for the lovely reviews (uff, how repetitive I am) it pleases me, makes me happy and animated, and I always welcome advices and constructive critiques. I got motivated to write this after watching the last episodes of Xiaolin Showdown, where you can see Chase before being corrupted and thought it would be interesting. Until the next chapter!

* * *

Hello, Meracus here. Second chapter is translated, enjoy!


	3. The past stayed behind

To answer some reviews:  
 **EmilyKayros:** Thank you, it really is a great story and it will only get better! And yes, Jack is really pitiful no?

 **Guests:** You really should sign up to fanfiction net, it's really great to be able to save the fics you like.

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 3. The past stayed behind**

\- That's not normal.

If you counted all the times Jack said that, you would need a calculator. Jack rubbed his eyes and left the dormitory where the monks left him recovering, having told him that as soon as he could stand up he had to leave. And since early he thought about doing that, but it seemed weird to get out of there knowing that Chase would stay with the monks.

Said men was now doing his physical exercises alongside Omi, the small billiard ball imitated the warrior like any younger brother would do. To Jack it seemed something really irritating. And it bothered him… very much.

\- Shouldn't you be going?

Jack grimaced but Kimiko remained immovable with a frown, an unfriendly gesture that didn't contribute in nothing to her beauty. It was really scary.

\- Fine, fine… I'm going.

He got out under the open sky and with a movement activated his helipack, he needed to return home. Heavy gothic music blasting, program an electronic brain and eat a banana pudding, with that and little more he could relax and assimilate quietly all that mess.

He started to depart when a hold on his jacket stopped him, which reminded him that, for as evil as he was, the large tears on his jacket were not practical. He looked down to find Omi with his little lamb face asking him if he didn't want to leave the Heylin side, the same way as in the goodbye after defeating Wuya. Good heavens, Omi was like a lump of sugar.

\- Oh, c'mon, I expected after so long that you would have discarded this idea from your big head.

\- My head is the correct size! – Omi screamed without releasing the jacket tail. – Now that Chase returned to the side of good I hoped you also would change, it is a good opportunity to get rid of the darkness in your heart too.

\- I have nothing to do here anymore… aside from stealing shen gong wus.

This resulted on a yank from Omi, which ended up making him fall with his ass on the ground. Jack turned a hateful gaze on the little rascal and rubbed his sore behind with an exaggerated look of pain. A hand appeared in front of him offering help in getting up. Jack couldn't help the nervousness, even if he recovered his soul, it was really hard separating the Chase Young with a soul from the already known one. He looked at the offered hand with eyes as huge as plates, like the hands were to grow claws any moment.

\- No need to fear me, Spicer.

Jack looked at the offered hand and then at Chase's face, he looked sincere but Jack had too much experience with words that seemed sincere, even more when concerning the warrior in front of him.

Ignoring the help Jack got up and patted the dirt from his behind. He really needed to leave before things turned any more surreal.

\- Yeah, of course. I going, see you.

\- Spicer…

\- Certainly we will meet at the next Xiaolin Showdown.

\- Spicer…

\- I'm sure tomorrow I'll have finished the spy bot you asked for…

Chase shut him up simply by putting a hand on his shoulder, it was a simple gesture but affected Jack powerfully, he wasn't used to being touched, he didn't like people touching him without having initiated the contact himself, it made him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable… and besides if it was Chase touching him… well let's say he learned to fear that contact. He practically shrunk and bristled like a cactus.

\- It is not… necessary that you keep working on this robot if you do not want to.

\- Ah… I suppose… anyway, I will do it, you never know… and it was a good idea.

Since the beginning it was a good idea, he should have spied Hannibal and that demonized bird. Besides, his survival senses adverted him against disobeying Chase Young orders, even if now it didn't seem to be dangerous… Maybe everything was a stratagem of Chase to infiltrate the temple and he was still evil and regretting having his soul!

\- We will see each other again.

He took off and got away from the temple while looking over his shoulder, feeling Chase's gaze as he moved away. When the temple disappeared behind Jack breathed more easily. He wouldn't endanger himself, no way. The Rio Reverso didn't necessary mean it had a permanent effect. What if it lasted only some months and then Chase flayed him alive? Or even, if Chase accepted again the Lao Man Long potion? No doubt he wouldn't be pleased.

He expected the monks wouldn't take long to realize they were missing some Shen gong wus, the ones the monks arrived with and left carelessly in the garden.

Hey, he was Jack Spicer, the temptation was too great for him!

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Wuya was doing her nails with all dedication. After so many years without a body she had to take care of it now, she didn't look bad at all for having more than a thousand years. An advantage of being a Heylin witch and possessing a fountain of magic that kept her eternally young.

\- Its perfect.

Hannibal rubbed Its hands… or better yet, Its sprouts. Its laughter was distracting Wuya form her nail job.

-Yes, yes, well, perfect. – Wuya loosened her hair. – I don't see much good now that Chase is on the side of the monks, they were already very bothersome without his help.

The legume laughter harder.

\- Are you joking? The monks were our tool, did all the work.

\- But now they have Chase on the Xiaolin side.

\- Debilitated – Hannibal practically spit the words. – Now he is weak, he doesn't have the feline warriors and lost the dragon strength. Now he is no rival to me.

Wuya nodded, but was still skeptic. Hannibal, noticing, started to laugh again.

\- Don't you see? The moment Chase is alone…

He couldn't fight both. Wuya felt a huge smile illuminating her face.

\- Yin Ying, go to the Xiaolin temple and watch carefully, I want to know at every moment where the future corpse is.

The dual laughter of Hannibal and Wuya did not bode well.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Chase ate silently, enjoying the breakfast after a night of restless sleep, he couldn't help feeling guilty remembering certain abuses he committed during his life as a Heylin warrior and ended up doing relaxation exercises to liberate his mind from disturbances.

He noticed the tension in the room, the young monks were tense, nervous, except for Omi. He couldn't blame them; it was a reasonable behaviour taking into consideration everything.

The life he had as a Heylin warrior contraposed everything he learned during his training as a monk so many years ago. Having renounced his soul, his interior light, so he could be the best. He remembered well the day he chose to drink the Lao Man Long soup, he let the pride and envy dominate him, and having allowed those feelings he had lost his way and taken a much darker path.

He really had a lot of things to repent for so he could be worthy of this new opportunity.

\- Hey guys! We were robbed, we were robbed! If we made an insurance policy for the Shen gong wu we would be rich!

Dojo really was something else. Chase was glad he hadn't got to eat him… which reminded him he had to ask for forgiveness from Dojo, he would compensate him somehow.

\- Must have been that serpent, Jack Spicer. – Clay hit the table with his fist. – I knew we should have kept an eye on him.

\- We need to go to his home recover them.

\- Doesn't he learn?

Omi sighed, once again Jack Spicer rejected the possibility of joining a good path and confirmed his mean nature. He had hoped that, given his profound admiration with Chase Young, he would follow him even to the Xiaolin side. It was a pity, but the work of a Xiaolin monk never ended and now they should go recover their Shen gong wus!

\- Once again Jack Spicer showed his coloration!

\- His colours.

\- That's what I said. – Omi felt a light bulb switching over his head and turned to Chase. – Do you want to come with us to get back the Shen gong wus?

\- It will be a pleasure, Omi.

Raimundo crossed his arms in an unwelcoming way.

\- Eh… look, it seems fantastic to me that Chase is on our side and all that, but… I'm sorry if I do not consider safe taking him on a Xiaolin mission the following morning after his "conversion' in Saint Teresa of Calcutta! Ha!

\- Rai! – Kimiko was scandalized.

Omi clenched his teeth but Chase put a hand on his shoulder to appease him… even if Chase admitted he also needed to calm down, a spark of anger crossed his eyes when insulted by the air monk, he was after all a child and just a newbie compared to him. He was Chase Young, and clearly recovering his soul didn't allow them to compare him to a Cristian nun, as sanctified and kind as they are.

\- I comprehend your distrust, but I will not accept being disrespected.

\- Yeah, well, better that we, the Xiaolin dragons, take on Jack Spicer and retrieve the Shen gong wus.

Chase stood up, provoking an immediate on guard reaction from the monks, nevertheless he turned around and left the dining room, not inclined to remain there and end up doing something stupid. He needed to recover his centre, his balance. The temple garden was the refuge of peace he needed to calm down. Even when being Heylin, even without a soul he had valued meditation, that had nothing to do with good or evil but with balance of the mind to think and concentrate the energy in its natural flow. He sat on the grass beside the pond and closed his eyes.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

\- Rai, your conduct was very offensive.

Raimundo crossed his arms with determination.

\- It's the right decision, I will not risk it.

\- But Chase recovered his soul with the Rio Reverso – Kimiko insisted. – I sure that…

\- Sure? We don't know him. – Raimundo argued with Clay on his side. – I agree he was a great Xiaolin monk, great friend of master Guan… but he passed more than a thousand years on the Heylin side.

\- He recovered his soul and good Chi. – Omi said with squeezing his fists, as ready as Rai to not give up.

\- That doesn't mean we should blindly trust him, after all Chase Young accepted freely drinking the Lao Man Long soup. Isn't that right?

Omi opened his mouth, closed it, then opened and closed again… after a silent moment, he brought something from the depths of his yellow head.

\- He made a mistake? – He said in a very hesitant voice.

\- He swapped his soul for a green soup! – Raimundo exclaimed with his face red. – We can't let him do as he pleases around here.

Kimiko couldn't object, Raimundo couldn't be much diplomatic but he was right, Chase Young had to win their trust with actions, they didn't know how much of the reptile Chase still was in his mind. Recovering his soul gave him back the good Chi, but told nothing about the bad one, that continued inside and was part of him.

Dojo curled on Omi's head wearing a bizarre wide-brimmed hat.

\- I'm sorry Omi, but I'm on Rai's side, we can't be sure he will not try to… - Dojo turned a pallid sick green and gulped. - … make a soup with me… I'm small and fragile. – he added in a small voice.

Omi looked at Clay, the cowboy petted his head with a sad expression.

\- Raimundo is right, Chase Young accepted freely Hannibal Bean's offer, who knows if he will return to the Heylin side by his own will.

The little water monk wasn't convinced and walked to the garden door, before closing the door he regarded his companions.

\- Without our faith, this opportunity will be lost.

\- Have you forgotten what Jack Spicer did when you trusted in him? – Rai didn't want to be strict, just reasonable, but Omi was too stubborn. – We don't want you hurt Omi.

The smaller monk expression softened, he understood his friends, but his determination hadn't softened. He had seen what Chase had been on his time travel and he knew part of that honest and valorous man had always been under the cold, arrogance and cruelty of Chase, now that it could be the opposite, it was his duty helping Chase to completely eliminate the darkness that converted him in an evil genius.

He went to the garden and after a moment searching he found the man meditating. Omi was dazzled, the warrior was the epitome of a monk in trance, he levitated half a meter from the ground, with his legs crossed and a serene air, no distractions, no more emotions than the total calmness of his centre.

\- Good evening, little monk.

Omi smiled, even meditating Chas felt all around him.

\- Good evening… hmm… maybe we both could go recover the Shen gong wus.

\- Am I detecting an offer of going hidden from your friends?

\- Euuuhh… well… - Omi confessed blushing from being discovered.

At first Chase wanted to refuse but truly, nothing was stopping him, after all he answered to no one much less to the wind monk. Plus, he had a special reason in helping the monks recuperate the Shen gong wus.

He wanted so see Jack Spicer, had a true necessity to see him. When he disappeared in the sky he couldn't help feeling sadness and regret, he had things to tell him.

\- Let's get going then.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Jack was unable to work. He couldn't even repair his jackbots or program something. How could he when Chase Young, his idol, his role model, the pinnacle of elegant evil, not to mention the only capable of sopping Hannibal Bean and control Wuya, was in the Xiaolin temple having been welcomed as one of them. He couldn't concentrate.

\- _Something happened, master?_

Robots with emotion chips, his best invention, they were a cold company in the end, but jackbots at least worried about his creator.

\- Let's see… Chase is now on the Xiaolin side, so we can suppose he will help them on their mission fighting against evil, which means me. – Jack pointed to himself with huge and distressed eyes. – Sniff… I believe I will cry.

\- _Cheer up, master. A hug?_

\- Sniff… sniff… okay.

You couldn't compare it to a live being's hug, but it cheered him. Well, maybe now he was ready to work with more disposition… perhaps he could improve some jackboots or create a new model. Suddenly Jack smiled feeling the ideas start to burble in his brain. Another chameleon bot! Among the Shen gong wus he had stolen were the Changing Chopsticks which reduced and enlarged the size of objects, he could create various chameleon robots! Perfect, simply perfect!

It was a good time to practice his diabolical laugher.

\- Huahahahahhaha! Once again Jack Spicer has an evil plan to conquer the world.

Yes sir, Jack Spicer never gave up. Much better. However, in that moment the wall facing the garden was destroyed by a kick and Omi appeared, making him come back to reality.

\- Jack Spicer, give back the Shen gong wus you stole!

\- Jackbots, attack!

Oh… he forgot he hadn't repaired them, tree jackboots answered the call but the rest just regarded him from the repair boxes as if saying. "What? Attack? How? By glaring?"

But he had some Shen gong wus, luckily. Omi threw himself into the attack against the jackboots and Jack used that to get the magical artefacts, he could stop Omi since it seemed he came alone. And he had his favourite Shen gong wu, of course.

\- Monkey Staff! Hiaaaaaa!

He attacked the monk with improved strength and agility, the Monkey Staff was the best in his opinion, besides it was the Shen gong wu he had better empathy with, adapting his abilities immediately.

In the middle of the jump someone grabbed his tail and pulled him back, making him let loose a piercing monkey scream, that really hurt. Guided by his simian instincts Jack started to scratch and bite desperately, screaming and growling with anger, resuming, making more racket than a bag full of monkeys, deserving the redundancy.

\- Calm down, Spicer, I don't want to hurt you!

Jack became instantly paralyzed when he understood that the one grabbing him was Chase Young. Jack brought his arms and legs near his body in a defensive movement and stayed hanging from Chase's hand, being grabbed by the collar of his jacket.

Chase couldn't help grinning, Jack could look like some kind of monkey right now, but his posture resembled more a cat.

-Peace Spicer, drop the staff.

Jack obeyed immediately, he had no intention of getting on Chase's bad side… whatever was Chase's peculiar situation. The fur and tail disappeared as well as the simian features, the fangs and the prehensile feet. Jack closed his eyes and prepared to be released and fall down on the floor with no dignity, however Chase lowered him slowly to the ground. Jack couldn't help releasing a relieved sigh.

\- I won't attack you, Spicer.

\- Usually… - Jack started to say but Chas interrupted.

\- The person I was doesn't exist anymore, I recovered my humanity and won't lose it again, don't be afraid.

Jack's expression was skeptic. Chase didn't insist on the matter.

\- I'm afraid you will have to return the Shen gong wus, Spicer.

\- Exactly! – Omi appeared with a jackbot head under his arm. – You are a thief!

\- Eh, you left them in plain sight! I didn't steal anything, I just picked some Shen gong wus that someone left lying around.

Omi went dumfounded and Chase frowned while shaking his head, really, Clay was right when comparing Jack with a serpent, he had the tongue of a compulsive liar.

\- Return them, Spicer.

Jack pouted but gave back the bag with four Shen gong wus to Omi. At least he wouldn't get a beating for the transgression.

\- There, you got your Shen gong wus… Happy?

Omi positioned the bag on his shoulder and started to go back. Chase, however, stayed there standing and looking at Jack. The young evil genius fidgeted uncomfortably under Chase's gaze, it was already hard when he was Heylin, but now simply didn't know what he was thinking, it was worse.

\- Jack Spicer, even if your actions are apprehensible, I won't judge you, also I want to ask for forgiveness for the excessive rude manner in which I treated you our last encounters.

\- Really? Oh… eh… Hey! Only the last ones?

Chase turned serious and full of authority.

\- Spicer, you should admit my treatment of you was very permissive given your attitude.

\- My attitude? What's wrong with my attitude? Permissive?

\- Your behaviour Spicer, your total and complete lack of honour and common sense, I'm afraid you aren't aware that I killed many men for much less than you did.

Jack went silent, completely disconcerted. Chase exhaled deeply and slowly to keep his calm, the young redhead was already really tense for him to yell and end up frightening him even more. Knowing him he would start to run if he detected danger coming from him.

\- No… I haven't thought about that…

Chase smoothed his expression, it was strange having recovered his soul, but a part of it had always been with him.

Jack Spicer and Omi. Both young men, so different from each other, have always been capable of stirring his lost humanity. He could be cruel with many, ruthless, he knew that lacking a soul he had killed with no problem other Xiaolin monks, including having attacked mercilessly master Fung, he being invalid on a wheelchair. Neither had eh felt authentic regard for Wuya or any other ally he had during his life.

But Jack and Omi, each one in a different manner, always had made that small part of him still human, come to life.

\- Spicer, you can't keep searching for Shen gong wus, not like this, Wuya and Hannibal…

\- Have arrived.

Chase turned to find his enemies at the entrance, outlined by the moonlight like two ominous shadows.

\- Spicer and Chase, we will kill two birds with one stone.

Jack shrunk behind Chase, that didn't sound good to his physical integrity.

 **Author's note:** For some mysterious reason my pc is dying out, yes, it shuts down indiscriminately with no notice, which is a torment while I write.

Thank you for the reviews, I'm happy knowing I am able to write fanfics respecting (to a certain degree) the series general lines.

Hello, Meracus here. Third chapter is translated, enjoy!


	4. Invited to dine

I am so sorry for the delay, but I had to do a mini surgery on my right eye and couldn't write, on top of that I also had a travel scheduled for Christmas with the family.

To answer some reviews:  
 **EmilyKayros:** I understand that the dialogue format may be different from usual, but I can't change the structure without making great alterations to the text, seeing as it is a translation I will not do that. Now, I proof read each chapter two or three times before posting, but seeing as I have read this story many times (apart from this translation) I sometimes let things escape my notice because my brain remembers and already understand the meaning of what is written, so it visually skips some parts, even if I am concentrating on each phrase in search of mistakes. Forgive me if I let some escape.

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

* * *

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 4. Invited to dine**

Chase rebuked Wuya's attack only to receive a terrible one from Hannibal Bean, he flipped to reduce the impact against the ground and stood to throw himself at his enemy. Even so he wasn't strong enough for his blows to have a noticeable effect.

With an angry growl he closed his eyes and called the beast… only to remember he wasn't in possession of the interior dragon, the manifestation of his Heylin power didn't exist anymore.

\- Whahuahuahahahahah! What happened Chase? I would say something is missing. - Hannibal Laughed with pleasure, continuing to attack Chase consecutively with Its tentacles.

It was the same as during the Heylin eclipse, his power had lowered and the draconic transformation was nulled. Then, he was obliged to run from Hannibal and the traitor Wuya, escaping through a passage in his citadel.

Now it was the same, he didn't have the power to confront both evils at once. Against Wuya maybe, but Wuya and Hannibal? There was no way. He felt a great ire, the helplessness burned.

\- Poor Chase – Purred Wuya mockingly, to then give him a superb punch. – It's obvious that without the Heylin power you are nothing.

That hurt. Chase squeezed his fists, the taunting hurt more than the blows.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Jack Spicer hid behind the spare parts box trembling, grasping his only legitimate Shen gong wu, he didn't like the situation one little bit. His self-preservation instinct only screamed for him to take advantage of the situation and drag himself to the exit, he had to leave and get away from the fight. But when he started to obey his survival instinct, he saw how Chase was receiving one blow after another.

Chase was losing. That was terribly shocking.

And? He was wasting time, he had to go to the upper floor and get out of the mansion, where he could grab his car and go away. Jack crawled behind some computers, looking behind to make sure no one noticed.

Chase was in danger… Wuya and Hannibal would kill him with their combined power, and Chase didn't have his Heylin powers, he went being a martial art master and a Xiaolin monk, but… now he was only a man against a witch and a demon.

Well, Chase could take care of himself, surely… Jack twisted his hands apprehensively.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Chase succeeded in delivering a flying kick on Hannibal, getting away from the legume, but when he turned he had Wuya behind him prepared to attack. The attack never came, out of nowhere a ball of red hair and black clothes jumped with a simian scream, Wuya screamed and started to run around the basement while trying to get Monkey-Jack away from her head, who was biting and pulling her hair with all the strength the Monkey staff gave him.

\- Take it away, take it away, take it away!

Hannibal and Chase couldn't help but to stay paralyzed looking with consternation at Wuya running around like a chicken without head, with Jack giving angry screams like an authentic mandrill.

After some instants of truce to assimilate such scene Hannibal attacked treacherously and Chase left his surprised state to confront more serious matters.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

If the small voice of his survival instinct could have been heard inside his monkey brain, it would be screaming about how idiot he was and that he would get himself killed. But at that moment Jack was only conscious of two things, that he would die for some fruit, bananas if possible, and that the witch was his enemy, period, there was no more reasoning.

Reason came back to his brain when Wuya grabbed him, getting him from her head and threw him against a wall with all her strength. The impact was hard and Jack slid to the ground while moaning miserably.

\- Stupid brat, I should have finished you off when you lost your scarce usefulness!

Wuya loomed over him and Jack was sure that the witch's patience had ended. That would hurt, a lot.

\- Jack!

Chase paid dearly for his loss of attention while noticing the redhead's situation, Hannibal's tentacles wound up around him, squeezing like an anaconda and constricting with devastating strength.

\- This is the end Chase Young. – Proclaimed the legume – It's a shame you decided to betray me, it's only fair that the power I gave you has been taken away.

\- I… hnn… rec… recovered… nnng… my so…ul.

\- The soul is only a obstacle to your true nature Chase. – Hannibal taunted without releasing him, stopping his breathing. – You renounced it freely, you were evil, only simulating your moral side, but you were as evil then as you are now.

Chase denied with his head, he felt pain in his muscles and bones, his lungs stung… he felt a burning hate in his renewed soul, so deep and intense he couldn't comprehend how the simple power of it didn't allow him the strength to free himself. But there was no place from where to get strength, he didn't have the Heylin power, didn't have his interior beast, didn't have the power he obtained from the defeated warriors.

Jack covered his head with his arms waiting for Wuya's blow when he saw his salvation just beside him. He rapidly grabbed the remote control and faced Wuya with the courage his necessity for survival conceded him.

\- Everyone, quiet or we will all be blown!

Wuya turned cold, she had lived with Jack long enough and knew what the classical red button was for in any situation, it was always, always, the auto-destruction button. It seems that Jack, like everyone else, had imitated the rule of all the bad guys from television, having an auto-destruction system.

\- You wouldn't dare! – She shouted.

\- If I don't push it you kill me, but if I do, at least I take all of you with me.

\- It's a bluff. – Hannibal growled out.

Jack raised the control with the forefinger above the button and straightened with a big and decidedly malicious smile on his face.

\- A bluff? I don't believe so, having an auto-destruction system if I am ever in need to get rid of incriminating evidences is basic. Get out of MY house or we all die.

\- You won't be able to do it. – Wuya smirked… but it wasn't as sure and wide as usual.

Even if Jack was an idiot, Wuya saw him have moments of pure genius, sometimes the brat showed a surprising malice, and since ever he was singular when back stabbing someone.

He could well be sometimes as astute and stupid as to dare push the button and destroy them all, including himself.

\- Release Chase and return to your normal size, bean.

Hannibal cursed and in a blink released Chase, who fell down hard on the ground, breathing in and out, slowly as to not lose consciousness, panting with open mouthed breathlessness, his face was red from the constriction but little by little he started to recover the circulation and air.

\- Well, now get out of my house immediately, one little suspicious move and I push the button. Then it is bye, bye.

The pale brat had guts when he got to it, Hannibal hadn't foreseen that, It had already used Jack before and in no moment he looked like overcoming his childish nature, having his illusions of grandeur. At least, not so soon.

Hannibal Bean hated not having foreseen that, It hated surprises.

\- We will see each other again Spicer, I won't forget your interference.

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah… but for now I have the button of the great BOOM not you, goodbye.

For the second time Hannibal and Wuya were forced to leave, and they weren't happy about it. The murderous glares they sent Chase and Jack were chilling.

Once the cameras confirmed both Heylin left the premises Jack took his finger from the control.

\- They are gone, truly?

\- Yes. - Chase confirmed.

The warrior massaged his arms and torso, he had bruises on his ribs but nothing serious, rest and medicinal herbs would make him like new. But his pride hurt much more and wouldn't heal so soon. He had been almost defenceless, he fought well, but that hadn't been enough. Him, who wanted to be the strongest warrior in the world… he squeezed his fists… no, he should control himself, now it wasn't important he shouldn't let these ambitious feelings be more powerful than his rectitude. He turned to Jack with a grateful smile.

Jack trembled like a leaf, his legs only sustaining him, he held the dreaded control between weak hands. Chase hurried to him taking the control before, in all his trembling, he ended accidently pushing the red button.

-It has already ended Spicer, you saved us both.

\- Seriously?

\- Yes. – Chase smiled, in fact he was amazed by the strength Jack showed and his courage before Hannibal and Wuya.

Afraid that he would lose his feet and fall Chase grabbed a chair and Jack sat immediately, the young man was really affected.

\- It was a valorous act, Spicer. I'm impressed.

\- Me too. – He confessed in a small voice.

\- To choose destroying all, overcoming fear and facing defeat was worthy of honour, Spicer.

Jack smiled weakly and took the control, in front Chase's stunned gaze he pushed the button.

And the garage door opened.

\- It was a bluff, I lied.

Chase was speechless, a part of him felt sad that Jack had lied instead of showing himself willing to sacrifice… but a greater part applauded the ruse. Finally, he smiled.

Jack blushed.

\- Now we have to go, Hannibal Roy Bean won't forget this, he will return.

\- What? But this is my home, I'm not leaving.

\- Spicer, you are not safe here, when they come back for revenge they won't doubt.

Jack bit his lips, worried, certainly he wasn't safe in his basement.

\- You will come with me to the Xiaolin temple.

\- What? – Jack's eyes opened exaggeratedly wide. - No, no, no, no, no, impossible.

\- You are not safe here, Spicer.

At that moment Omi arrived running, panting from the journey back to Spicer's home after he noticed Chase wasn't following him. He should confess he had been talking to Chase, which meant to himself, for a time before realizing he was alone. When going back he had seen Hannibal and Wuya leaving and e feared the worst without stopping reprimanding himself for his inattentiveness.

\- Chase! – Omi jumped to the interior with an aggressive glare directed to Jack. – Jack Spicer! Once again you had allied yourself with Hannibal Bean to involve us in a mess.

\- In an ambush. – Jack corrected instinctively.

\- That's what I said. – Replied the small monk while taking out the Tonami sphere.

Chase hurried to stand between the teenagers with a calming gesture.

\- Jack didn't prepare an ambush, small monk, he was also attacked and threatened by our common enemy.

\- Oh. – Omi tuck the sphere, not without giving Spicer a suspicious glance.

\- Spicer should come with us to the temple Omi, I fear that his life is in danger for having helped me.

The redhead opened his mouth protest having to abandon his precious technology but couldn't say anything because Omi jumped, hugging his head with a shout of happiness.

\- I knew you finally understood that your heart is with us in this fight against evil!

Jack fought to get rid of the hyperactive monk and finally got away from him. He didn't know what was the cheese ball problem, but he was sure it had a complicated name.

\- I'm only worried about myself. – He rebuked with a fierce movement.

\- Of course. – In Chase's voice there was an amiable joking tone that Jack wasn't thankful for.

\- It's true! It's… It's just a collateral help, nothing more.

Omi raised his eyebrows confused, but shrugged to then grab Chase and Jack's hands while beaming.

\- I'm soooo happy!

Argh… This scene form Omi was sickling sugary.

Jack started to pull his hand out of Omi's, well he tried, in the end all three of them quit the mansion hand in hand with Omi skipping between Chase and him. Wait a moment…

\- Eeeh… You didn't come in a Shen gong wu?

\- No.- Chase answered plainly.

\- Not even on the lizard, Dojo?

\- Neither, and Dojo is an ancient dragon. – Omi pointed out in defence of his green friend.

Jack stood still and looked at both monks as if they grew a second head each.

\- You came walking? How long did you take to arrive here?

\- Only six hours. – Omi calmly replied. – Running and jumping in serenity during the night is very invigorating.

To Jack's bewilderment Chase nodded in agreement. Running and jumping during hours between forests, rivers and mountains… the Xiaolin monks were really crazy.

\- Forgive me if I do not share your enthusiasm and go get the keys to my Jet 3000.

Both monks, as weird as it was thinking of Chase as a monk, shrugged as if it didn't matter to them to walk kilometres or fly the same distance in half the time.

Jack took the time to get some personal objects into a bag and sat in the command of Jet 3000 with Omi on the co-pilot seat and Chase at his back, behind Jack. With a few gestures he ignited the plane and ascended. The 3000 model didn't even need space, it could launch vertically, it was his pride.

He only hoped that the stupid monks didn't smash it when he arrived at the Xiaolin temple, one thing was to repair it, the other was having the materials to do so. He could fix it until a certain point, not do miracles.

Once in the sky, Jack programmed the trip to the Xiaolin temple and left the rest to the auto-pilot. They had two hours of flight till the temple… he had done maaany times this course.

\- It's soooo great, all united against evil…

Omi was lost in his ideal world, Jack supposed this world was something like a huge Xiaolin temple full of statues of the "Great Omi" where the little rascal was the Great Master Omi and aaaaall the others would seat listening to his "wise" teachings.

Jack sighed and looked at the seat behind him.

\- Hey Chase…

His gaze immediately crossed with Chase's and the youngster felt a sudden embarrassment and turned to the front. What made the warrior click his tongue amused by the reaction.

\- Something happened Spicer?

\- Euh… no, nothing… it's nothing.

\- You can speak freely Spicer, I won't bite.

Jack gave a shy gaze over his shoulder, not really convinced. Chase had a calm expression, the eyebrows in an elegant arch above the warm amber eyes and a soft smile, he seemed to be beautified.

\- Uh… really?

\- I assure you that your words won't be answered with violence nor insults Spicer, that has ended.

\- The Chase I know… - Jack started saying.

\- Doesn't exist anymore. – Chase was firm and secure while saying it, he noticed Spicer's fear, it was so intense that he felt remorse.

\- Exactly! – Omi exclaimed raising his arms and looking at them with lamb like eyes. – And now we are all on the justice side, everything thanks to me.

Jack face palmed, exasperated.

\- I'm not on your side Omi. I repeat, I'm not on your side, I'm only for myself. I can't believe you are so conceited as to think…

\- I'm not conceited! – He tried to jump Jack but he was detained by the seat belt, only being able to stretch his arms while attacking the air with vigour.

Chase and Jack left Omi trying to reach something from his seat, knowing he wouldn't make it, in the end he tired himself letting his head fall, sleeping immediately, spit dribbling and all. Jack couldn't help laughing at the comic scene, Omi was really funny without even trying.

Chase observed Jack's sincere smile, completely different from his usual exaggerated laughs, it was a soft half-smile with a light healthy blush that had pink his white cheeks, like marble under the star's lights.

Jack turned to stone under the touch of Chase's hand to his chin, holding it and passing his fingers over the cheek.

\- Chase?

Chase caressed gently, noticing the heat from his skin, smooth as silk.

\- I have always found curious that you are so pale with a hair so red…I like it.

Jack shivered when the fingers slowly left, like a caress. He blushed intensely and felt his heart rapidly beating. Chase smiled at him with a mix of curiosity and kindness with those eyes, that mouth…

\- Ah… eh… well… it's that I… well… notexactlyalbinobut, it'satypeofpigmentation it's rareIinheritfrommymother… that'swhyIhaveahairsored withouthavingfreckles andofcourseIhaveredeyes that'swhy… (not exactly albino but, it's a type of pigmentation, it's rare, I inherit from my mother… that's why I have a hair so red without having freckles and of course I have red eyes, that's why…)

Chase succeeded in understanding Jack's speech rhythm, it was evident his profound nervousness, which he provoked… He looked entrancing with that weak smile, babbling while looking at the ground and playing with his jacket buttons. He extended his hand again to touch that skin or the hair, so fierce in colour, but Jack saw the movement and shrunk back suddenly.

\- What are you doing?

\- I only want to touch you.

-Huh? Why?

\- Because I always wanted to touch you.

-What? – Jack asked with incredulity – You've never…

\- Maybe I didn't want to act on it, but I wanted to touch you Spicer.

-Why? – Jack continued with the same expression.

\- Because you are obviously attractive Spicer.

Jack's face went through various expressions, first it was paralyzed with his mouth hanging open, then he turned tomato red and his eyes got as big as plates, finally he stammered incoherently until he shut up, clearly on guard, with a distrustful air.

\- You are making fun of me. – Jack accused.

Chase immediately started to answer when the jet started to descend and Omi woke up with a huge yawn.

-Waaaaaaaaah! Have we arrived?

Jack nodded, looking through the crystal panel, seeing the other monks arriving in pyjamas… uh oh Raimundo came with the sword, Clay with the fist…

\- Baldy, get out there before your friends vaporize us.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

\- I can't believe it Omi! – Raimundo was going up the walls. – Chase Young, ok, in the end we all want him on the Xiaolin side, but… but… Jack Spicer?

\- I also don't want to be here in the least, you know, beach pimp? – Jack replied aggressively.

Raimundo wanted to grab Omi and shake him until he developed some common sense. Chase Young was one thing, he had his soul back and really had the appearance of a Xiaolin monk as he changed to his celeste blues Chinese clothes and the new aura of meditation much like Master Fung, but Spicer was another thing altogether.

Jack Spicer had worked with then on some occasions only and exclusively for egoistical reasons, and the only occasion he had wanted to make amends for, he ended up betraying them in the most cunning manner. He had tricked, swindled, stole from, used and lied to them in so many occasions that he had lost count.

\- Jack Spicer has made an enemy in Hannibal and Wuya, putting his life in danger. – Omi explained with a begging expression. – The enemy of the enemy of my enemy is my enemy… no, wait… the friend of my enemy is the enemy of the friend… no… one second… the friend of my enemy, which is not my friend anymore…

\- The enemy of my enemy is my friend! – Jack cut him down desperately.

\- Yes, that! – Omi exclaimed satisfied.

Clay scratched his pale head under his cowboy hat and put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, the Brazilian was a good leader, he never gave up, he had fast thinking and fast decision making skills… but sometimes he needed a little bit of patience, and that was Clay's strength. If they needed to calm down and make a decision with common sense, he would take part in it.

\- My friend, what Omi want to say is that we have to unite against Hannibal ad the witch, much more now that they wish to finish Chase off so insistently.

\- But…

Clay raised a hand, when he had to impose himself he knew how to, he didn't like abusing his height and build, but if he had to do it, he did. In Texan style.

\- And if we want a firm front against evil we have to be more unified than livestock running from coyotes.

\- We are not livestock. – Kimiko mumbled. Clay ignored the critic.

\- We may not like it, but if Jack try to fool us he will end up facing Hannibal and Wuya alone, and that will only be bad for him.

\- And why should we give him sanctuary?

\- Because we are Xiaolin monks and it is our duty to help those in need.

Raimundo wanted to refute, but Clay had arguments as definitive and heavy as his element, earth and rock. It was incredible, the Texan was slow to think and move, but when he gave, it was hard and strong.

\- All right… but he will work like everyone else. – He grunted.

Jack rolled his eyes, if they thought he would be a slave like when he tried being a monk, they were dead wrong.

Omi jumped of happiness.

\- Then Omi… now go convince Master Fung.

Omi grabbed Clay by his hand and both went to get Master Fung, if they had convinced Raimundo he didn't see how the Master could be any harder. Even if he had to admit he had developed a certain… fear of Spicer after dealing with Good Jack from the Yin Yang world.

Chase stretched his legs, although it still had three hours until daybreak and he felt again all and each of the blows he took from Hannibal and Wuya. His pride was hurting again and he felt a tick of bitterness.

He concentrated on ignoring the pain and regarded Jack, the youngster had his bag in his hands looking at the Xiaolin temple with resignation, his skin reflected the star's light and the half-moon with a supernatural glow which gave him a faery like air, unnatural, marked with the black khol under his eyes, it turned him even more exotic. No, he wasn't joking when he said he was attractive.

He felt again the bitterness at the back of his throat… Jack had been in danger and he could only try to breath while Hannibal strangled him, the simple act of remembering his helplessness made him frown and growl. He wouldn't allow it again; Jack Spicer was under his protection.

 **Author's note:** At last, it took me forever to upload this chapter because my computer still goes laughing at me… it knows I will replace it soon and keeps torturing me.

What more, it's being really hard controlling Chase's change, because I don't want him to turn too good as turning radical the loss of his essence. I'm making life harder but the reviews had cheered me up, I will see if I can maintain coherence in the story. This will take a while.

* * *

Hello, Meracus here! Fourth chapter is translated, enjoy!


	5. Refugees

Happy new year everyone! 2017! Yay… ok, to the fic.

To answer some reviews:  
 **EmilyKayros:** Thank you for the well wishes! :) I'm all right now.

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

* * *

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 5. Refugees**

Morning came too soon.

Jack grunted and turned around, ignoring Omi's calls for him to wake up, he slept only four hours that hectic night, how could they expect him to get up? And more, how could Omi be awake and so energetic?

\- Up, Jack Spicer, a new day await us!

And furthermore, screaming. Jack covered his head with the blanket, until he remembered his brief time in the temple as a monk apprentice, Omi wouldn't hesitate in getting him out of bed using the Tonami sphere.

With a grunt he looks from under the sheet to find a huge and perfect smile from the water monk. Worthy of announcement.

\- Gooood Morning!

Jack doubted it would be good and he showed it by grimacing which, of course, went unnoticed front Omi's radiant optimism. He signalled for Jack to hurry or they would miss breakfast. Jack dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in a mechanical way, acting like an authentic zombie, when he arrived at the small dining room the monks were tempted to check if he hadn't been attacked by the zombifying Shen gong wu.

\- Ood morning… - Jack mumbled while sitting and getting a bowl.

\- Good morning, Spicer.

Jack almost choked, he had been so sleepy he completely forgot Chase and his presence at the table. He raised his eyes from his plate and looked sideways at the warrior, who was finishing his food with the elegance he usually had, thanking it with a mild nod.

\- Well, Master Fung want us at the courtyard, so let's move.

Jack went his way, when Omi grabbed him by the arm.

\- Come Jack, we have to exercise so we can fight the forces of evil.

\- Eh? I'm not going to train, I'm not a Xiaolin monk.

Omi pouted but didn't insist, then Raimundo appeared with a mop and an evil smile.

\- Effectively you are not a Xiaolin monk and therefore you can pay your stay by cleaning the dining room, here are your tools Jack.

When he thought his life couldn't get worse, he turned into the monk's maid. Great, simply great.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

How many people ate in this damn temple? How many yellow baldy monks where scattered around there? The dishes stacked up around him in dirty columns. Had they saved it during days waiting for his arrival?

Tying the apron, a ridiculous frilly one, Jack started to take the dishes and scrub them in soapy water with a brush.

He really had a strong feeling of déjà-vu, if Omi appeared in the water with that stupid scuba mask he would shove the bar of soap in his mouth. Fearing that the monk or the dragon Dojo would scare him to death any moment, it wasn't weird that the brush of a hand on his back made him scream and shove his arms up, throwing plates through the air.

But no dish met the ground. With feline reflex and agility Chase got all of them, stacking them up on both his hands and in an instant putting them with the others without splashing not even one drop of water.

Jack ended staring dumbly, not knowing his face was showing his deep admiration for Chase, with hearts in his eyes.

Chase smiled that perfect and kind smile, and Jack felt himself melt.

\- The monks are training in the courtyard, they told me you were here and I thought I could help you.

\- Eh… no need to, truly. I mean, they are only dishes.

\- It's no trouble Spicer.

Chase stood at his side and started to grab plates one by one, scrubbing them. Jack watched astonished, even something like washing the dishes seemed elegant when those strong but slender hands, with long but rough fingers did it, the hands of a warrior. Jack realized he was watching stunned and moved to work drying the dishes that Chase was giving him, especially careful to not touch Chase's fingers.

Chase relaxed in the methodical and inoffensive work of scrubbing plates, different from what it may have appeared, he had no problem with this small task, he never thought of it as something degrading. In his citadel he had help from his warriors, but fundamentally he was independent, he had always been, even as a child.

Heavens… he had been born so long ago. He'd had an incredible long life, dedicated to himself, a life dedicated to combat, searching for complete superiority, fighting, training and learning to overcome all others. His goal, simplifying it, had been always being at the top of the power chain. Establish his supremacy.

The price of that status was to renounce everything that was an obstacle; compassion, mercy, friendship, love… the pure feelings that come from the more radiant place in the soul… all those feelings that shone so powerfully in Omi and that provoked so much nostalgia in him.

He had wanted Omi besides him not only for the great power he would acquire… there was a spark of envy, he wanted Omi's light, a deep part of him had wanted to recover that warmness and when he couldn't do it he had taken the dark decision in his reach.

If he couldn't have that light, then no one else could, he would take from Omi his naivety. Now he couldn't thank enough for not having managed it.

His thoughts immediately diverted to the young man of exotic and attractive coloration besides him. Jack Spicer, the only other person in the world that succeeded in making Chase feel something stir inside him.

Jack felt Chase's gaze for a long moment, he was starting to become nervous again. He tried to ignore it. He didn't know for how long it went like that, but he couldn't bear the sensation anymore, even now it felt as Chase's eye could see through him, know everything about him… finally he couldn't take it anymore, he lowered a plate with bang and turned to tell him to stop doing that.

However, his complain turned into a scream when he slipped on the kitchen wet floor, it must have gotten wet when he had thrown the dishes.

The fall sounded really spectacular and Jack whimpered miserably, right now he didn't feel a thing, but he knew his behind would hurt terribly. He has a delicate skin and it would be not even two minutes before his butt bruised.

Not talking about the shame of falling so indecorously in front of Chase. Without taking his eyes from the ground Jack started to get up… only for his rubber sole shoes slip again making him fall. Angry now, he really seemed stupid.

Chase regarded the teenager while he fought to get up and calmly extended a hand.

Jack finally looked up and found the hand offered to him. He realized then that he had never ever touched Chase's skin, he always used gloves. Jack looked at his own hand, now dirtied by the filthy water on the floor and showed Chase with a sorry demeanour.

Chase smiled and firmly grabbed Jack's hand, without minding the water, with a yank he hoisted Jack up and straightened him. With a gurgled shout, because of the speed and abruptness of the action, Jack tensed and lost footing again, however this time an arm wound up around his waist and secured him against Chase's body. With his eyes as huge as plates, Jack crossed gazes with the amused golden one of the warrior, and felt a warm blush covering his cheeks to his ears.

\- Ahem.

Chase turned without releasing Jack, who turned with him, his face so red and warm he was sure an egg could be fried over it.

Master Fung and Omi were in the kitchen doorway. If the scene of Chase hugging Jack's waist bothered then, they didn't show it, which in Omi's case it simply didn't bother him because he wore his heart on his sleeve.

\- Chase, Spicer.

\- Master Fung.

\- We are going to gather and plan our defences in case of Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya wrapping up a plan to attack the temple.

\- Of course Master Fung, we will come immediately. – Chase inclined his head, silently thanking the offered trust.

Jack didn't say a thing, in fact he couldn't, he was too stunned. He had his face against Chase's chest, he could smell him, curiously he smelled exactly as he did when he didn't have a soul… he had thought it would be different. But no, he continued to have this intense and deeply masculine smell, with a touch of salt and burnt carbon.

Jack finally reacted and brusquely pushed away from Chase.

\- Why you did that?

\- Did what? – Chase felt a sting front Jack's rejection.

\- Hu… hugging me… no…

\- I believe remembering that it pleased you to be near me. – Chase was perplexed.

Jack rubbed his arms in a self-protective gesture, he didn't know what to think of this "new Chase", he wasn't getting used to his new attitude, a part of him was constantly expecting his eyes to turn cold and to suddenly receive a blow, or simply an insult, to being called worm and having his hopes reduced to cinders.

It was hard to relax in the company of someone who had crushed his ego so many times.

\- I don't like being touched, that's all. – He answered with evident nervousness.

Chase didn't pressure Jack and let him go without insisting on the matter.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

The whole Xiaolin temple was gattered to discuss the threat posed by Wuya and Hannibal. The monks and the young dragons were distributing tasks like strengthening the walls, establishing security patrols, and dividing the Shen gong wus.

Jack was only listening, after all his presence there wasn't necessary, he didn't want anything to do with that and he was sure the monks didn't want him there either. So, while the others talked and talked, he dedicated his time to assemble and then disassemble his wrist watch.

\- Come Spicer, time to work.

Jack looked up from his watch, in the middle of assembling it, surprised with Omi's declaration.

\- Work?

\- Of course, - Omi continued.

\- We must work to prepare the temple defences just as we cultivate the strength of our body. – Master Fung answered.

\- Do I look like a labourer? I do not work as a peon.

Chase looked at him censoring.

\- You won't expect to stay looking while all others work for our safety, including yours, will you?

Jack felt a sting, feeling Chase's disappointment, it always hurt to let down the person whose opinion was important to you. And Chase's opinion was very important to him.

\- But… but I… I don't know how I could help; I don't have abilities to…

\- Certainly you don't have abilities. – Kimiko interrupted with a snort.

Jack growled and started to rebuke, but Chase anticipated the expected fight.

\- It's true you do not possess martial arts abilities, but I believe you do possess incredible knowledge in robotics, mechanics, cybernetics, A.I., engineering and tactics. – Chase declared with a smile, he knew exactly what he was talking about, and everybody else knew too.

No one said a thing, there was no doubt that everything said was true, it wasn't every day that you met someone who could build their own sci-fi robots or even time machines.

Jack felt his ego inflate, never, never before had someone said his knowledge and abilities were incredible, even if it was something obvious, or at least it should have been. He had patents for thousands of inventions, however no one acknowledged it.

\- But I don't have the materials. – He punctuated.

\- I am sure you have enough knowledge of engineering to build wonders with stone and wood.

The stroke to his sensitive vanity was sufficient for Jack to not put any more objection, his eyes shone and he stood up.

\- Very well! Wait and see I, Jack Spicer, will build the best rudimentary security system you have ever seen!

Spicer quit the room with a firm gait and resolution shining around him, with an aura of self-confidence practically blinding. As soon as he did, Dojo removed his sunglasses.

Omi gazed at Chase with a knowing smile.

\- I knew Spicer would finally help.

\- He is anxious to help. – Chase conceded. – He only needed an excuse to do so, in this case, to impress us.

\- Or to impress you – Kimiko piped in with a sparkle in her eyes.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Jack grunted and collapsed on the grass.

He had worked all day until darkness on the plans, and then later directed and helped the local monks to execute it, he had constructed traps, ballista, moving towers, and finally accepted working with Kimiko to create a hidden video camera system, in the end he had worked without stopping.

The night had come and the moon was shining in the sky when he finished organizing the arrow traps and wall stakes.

He was exhausted, between the sleepless night from yesterday, the work and the damn heat from midday he couldn't even fathom dragging himself to the bedroom, he would stay there sprawled. He felt capable of sleeping right there.

\- If you sleep out here you will end up sick, Spicer.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Chase reclining over him.

Chase also had been working on the preparations and it seemed, just as Jack, that he had decided to go shirtless as to avoid the unpleasant sensation of cloth sticking to your body with sweat.

Jack's eyes couldn't help but roam over the muscled torso, the firm and defined abdomen. The large shoulders were chiselled, his skin looked healthy and his figure was the perfect balance between strength and agility. He was simply the perfect warrior.

Chase permitted the scrutinizing, not without certain pride, it was so easy to read his expressions. Without a doubt the boy found him attractive.

Finally, Chase sat beside Spicer, both regarded each other in silence, that night you only heard some crickets and the gentle rustle of the trees in the wind. Jack noticed that Chase's eyes didn't have that nocturnal cat like shine anymore, such a shame.

\- You glow in the moonlight, Jack.

He had said his name. Jack was paralyzed for a moment before realizing what Chase was referring to. His white skin reflected the light like an aura. He looked away from the effect with a bit of shame, but happy that Chase liked it.

\- You… you called me Jack.

\- I did. – Chase leaned back, supporting himself with his forearms so he could keep looking at Jack. – If I have permission to do so, of course.

\- Certainly, of course.

\- Thank you. – Chase laid on his side, with a hand supporting his head without taking his eyes from Jack, who fidgeted uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

\- Eh… you want something?

Fear… no, apprehension. Chase didn't answer immediately, lost in the memories he had of Jack, since the first time he had seen him, when he had literally fallen from the sky and into his arms. It had been some time ago, how many years since that meeting? Almost three years. Jack had grown, and would grow even more, he was a beautiful boy and he had no doubt he would be a handsome man.

Jack Spicer… during those years the youth always had provoked contradictory feelings in him. He had gone mad, on one side he had felt disdain for his lack of strength, his dumb attitude, his childishness… on the other side he was fascinated by his knowledge over the modern technologies, his tenacity, to then get infuriated by his cowardice, his lack of honour and pride…

\- Chase?

\- Forgive me, I was distracted. – He confessed. Jack, the only man capable of infuriating Chase and successfully escape it unscathed… or only scared.

Without a soul, Chase Young had never exactly understood what lead him to be so permissive with the teenager, yes, sometimes he surprised with his inventive plans and had resulted useful in more than one occasion, but there had been something more. Now he understood why he had never caused permanent damage to Jack, why he had looked the other way front his infantile actions and his betrayals.

\- Jack, may I touch you?

Jack went still, the night seemed more quiet than before.

\- Eh… ah… I… ah… why… why do you want...? That…

\- I only want to touch you, I won't hurt you, I promise.

\- But... ah… I… okay… if it's what you want.

\- You can refuse. – Chase hurried to add. All his life he had imposed his will over everyone else through fear and power, above all over Jack.

Refuse? His heart beat like a drum roll and this time it wasn't just from fear, it resounded in his chest. If he didn't know Chase better, he could swear he was hitting on him… but it couldn't be.

\- All right

\- Thank you.

Jack's skin was so smooth. Chase slid his fingers slowly from the forearm till the shoulder and over the clavicle, it was like silk, smooth, delicate, maybe because of his particular pigmentation, or maybe it was something all of his own.

He had wanted to pass his fingers over the torso, verify if it had something of muscle, he probably did, given the exercise he had been forced to do with his manual works and the Xiaolin duels. But Jack was too tense, he probably wouldn't like it.

He caressed the neck and Jack shivered with a half-smile, that he had liked. He repeated it with the same result and then he slid his fingers through the crimson hair, combing from the front till the back in a caress.

It was so relaxing, Jack closed his eyes leaving Chase to continue combing with his fingers, massaging his scalp, relaxing him, there was nothing dangerous in this contact, it was calming, tranquil…

Chase saw how Jack was relaxing, until his deep breathing indicated he had fallen asleep.

How he lamented now the cruelty he had dispensed upon him in the past, the adoration Jack had felt for him had turned into fear, to overcome now this learnt fear would be hard. He had to gain his trust, he really wanted Jack's company, as he always secretly had.

His life had been lonely, when he had decided to involve himself in the monk's matters it had been a pleasant change, new objectives and, he couldn't deny, companionship. Jack Spicer's visits may have been bothersome but had become indispensable, part of his existence.

How he had disdained the youth, but had never taken his life… in his interior the desire to seeing him grow had burned, waiting for him to reject his soft heart and to turn into a real acolyte of evil and, like that, transform into something worthy of his attention, someone who he wouldn't be ashamed of.

How wrong he had been, Jack Spicer already was worthy of his attention. Chase rejoices in the warmness of his soul, after so many years he could feel again the palpitation of light in his heart. Now he could see all of that which hadn't been able to in Jack., his duality, his resistant innocence…

With care as to not wake him, he carried the redhead in his arms and went to the dormitories, it wasn't good to sleep outdoors. Tomorrow would be a new day.

 **Author's notes:** I know it doesn't exist (or that I believe) the rare pigmentation of Jack Spicer, but something had to be done with that white skin and red hair. There are theories of him being an albino and that he dyes his hair, but I… having to be dyeing all the time the hair roots must be a real pain.

One again, many thanks for the liveliness and felicitations, they give me a great happiness. As always, I add that I also accept critiques and advice.

* * *

Hello, Meracus here! Fifth chapter is translated, hope you guys enjoyed! I also realized that Jack screams a lot hahaha, poor fella.

I agree with Altebar, dyeing the hair is a real pain, but Jack is capricious (what with the patience to put that eyeliner everyday) he wouldn't mind it… unless it's a tattoo.

Also, please do not be shy, if you find any mistake I would love to correct it, just PM me. :)


	6. Unwanted nostalgia

**SEARCHING FOR A WONDROUS, SPARKLING, AWESOME BETA**. Because quality comes first!

FINALLY! Tcham, tcham, tchaaaam, I'm back! After having moved to Australia (at the other freaking side of the world) I am sorry for the delay, I know I promised May… but that's life for you. Things aren't all good still, what with having to find a job so I don't end up living under the bridge… but enough about my woes.

To answer some reviews:

 **Chibi-Kaisie:** Thank you! I absolutely loved your review. Yes, I believed that sooner or later I would hit a snag such as cultural discrepancies, seeing as I am not a native Spanish speaker and as such do not understand some meanings behind certain expressions… also I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BETA, you hear me all Spanish crazy Chack fans out there, you! **LOOOOOOOOVE** …  
About the "valorous" thing, I actually thought it was more Chase like hehehe.

 **EmilyKayros:** Evil Chase is the best, hear hear.

 **Other reviewers:** Thank you all for being so understanding with my crazy schedule! You are amazing.

 **Particular Guest chapter 6 . Apr 5:** You CAN show your appreciation to the original author! Go to his original Spanish story and leave a review of the whole thing, I am sure they will love it (after a google translate session), nothing gets in the way of true appreciation.

Disclaimer: I **DID NOT** write this story, it was written by Altebar originally in Spanish and I only took upon myself to translate it. I will try my best to not alter the story, bar any expressions that does not have a direct translation.

You can find the original story in Spanish at s/3125241/1/Fuimos-lo-que-fuimos

Note: Seeing as Hannibal is a demon, it will be referred as 'It'

From here on I am translating the story _verbum ad verbum_ , even the Author's notes.

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are property of who knows it and WB.

I gain nothing from writing this but my own amusement.

 **WARNING:** This fanfic will be **YAOI** (and **slash** ), if this genre does not interest you or is distasteful to you don't read it, period, I understand perfectly this stance. Chase/Jack

 **Chapter 6. Unwanted nostalgia**

He was being chased. Jack was desperately running, his feet sunk in the water, slowing him down. He tried to run but he moved slowly, it was horrible.

He didn't dare look behind, he heard his pursuers, he knew who hunted him. He could hear Wuya's laugher, the metallic steps of Hannibal's armour, huge and terrible, and the wild roar of an enormous T-rex.

He had to escape! They would make minced meat out of him! He ran and ran but his enemies only got closer.

\- Spicer.

That voice… Jack stumbled and fell at the feet of a man, at the known feet of Chase Young. That seemed familiar.

\- Jack. – That low voice, aristocratic, imperial, with a touch of danger which gave it an attractive and feral air.

\- Jack. – Chase repeated.

Jack frowned, the voice had changed, it had lost that special something, the interior dragon, it was weird… different.

\- Jack, come, wake up.

Jack opened his eyes with a start, he hated waking up directly from a dream, it was always sudden. He was in the dormitory, if you could call the common room with zones separated by paper frames it. The sun was starting to pass through the curtains, illuminating the room.

Chase was crouching besides his futon.

\- Good morning, Jack. – Chase seemed radiant, happy. – Did you sleep well?

\- Uhm… yes, yes, really well. – Jack closed his eyes and slowly stretched.

\- You really sleep too much. – Chase scolded.

\- I sleep the necessary hours; you are the ones who sleep too little.

\- There is too much to do, you shouldn't waste time sleeping so much.

\- Have you heard the saying "Create fame and go to sleep".

\- Yes. – Chase raised his eyebrows, confused by Spicer's malicious smirk.

-Well, I do it backwards, I sleep now because when I conquer the world I won't have time to sleep.

Chase smoothed his smile in face of the declaration, clear and concise. He supposed he shouldn't encourage Jack to follow such sinister objective, so he controlled himself remaining serious.

\- You still think about that?

\- Of course! – Jack sat up and started to get his clothes from a small bundle while enthusiastically speaking. – I'm Jack Spicer, young evil genius, someday I will conquer the world.

\- Evil genius. – Chase looks down murmuring. Again he felt the sting of guilt, his soul weighted like a mountain of lead, images of his recent past tormented him.

Spicer entered the bathroom, cleaned his face and combed his hair, going back he saw the tormented expression on Chase. Jack bit his inferior lip, he didn't like seeing Chase with such a miserable expression.

\- Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I think you were magnificent!

Chase regarded him with consternation.

-Were?

Jack fidgeted uncomfortably. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he should think before speaking.

\- Eh… you still are… I said "were" from an evil point of view.

Chase nodded but still wasn't completely convinced. "Were magnificent", Jack spoke so spontaneously and eye sparkling with admiration. He run his hand through his hair, moving aside a stubborn lock of hair which always got on his face, he equally pushed aside this disturbing reality from his mind and concentrated on the fact that brought him to wake Jack.

\- The monks and I have to go to my citadel to get my Shen Gong Wus before Wuya steals them. You can come if you want.

\- Eh… I don't like travelling on Dojo, the undulations… - Jack bowed his head – You better ask Clay's hat.

\- Don't worry about that, Dojo has an indigention after challenging Clay to a cheese contest. We will go on the flying Shen Gong Wu.

\- I prefer to go on my Jet.

\- We can't all fit in there. – Chase patiently replied.

\- Very well. – Jack sighed giving up.

\- Prefect, we leave in fifteen minutes, hurry up.

\- I'm going, I'm going.

Jack took off his tunic that they lent him to sleep, and stopped when he was already unlacing his trousers strings. Chase was still there, looking at him. Jack rubbed an arm in an uncomfortable gesture, blushing.

\- Ehh… Chase, do you mind?

The smile Chase gave him was… ardent, for a moment Jack was sure it was the old Chase, with that predator air, that… wild sensuality.

\- No, I don't mind. – Chase answered purring.

Jack thought he would faint if he blushed any harder, of course it balanced with the blood flowing downwards, to his utter shame.

\- Ah... but it matters to me. – He got to say with a whisper.

Chase instantly remembered when he made his felines take Jack to the citadel for explanations about the release of the giant spiders. Jack had been practically naked, taken directly from his bath, only having a small towel as cover.

That day he had strongly desired Jack, if Wuya hadn't been there swearing or if the spider's treat hadn't been so urgent, he was sure he would have acted on his desires. Jack hadn't showed that day reverential fear and overly sweetness, which was a plus in his favour, but his cowardice and betrayal later had made Chase change his mind.

Jack hadn't appeared so nervous then, but instead happy to see him. Until he ordered him to take care of the spider problem, that didn't make him happy one bit.

\- My presence bothers you?

\- Well, yes… it does.

-You wish me gone?

NO. Jack opened and closed his mouth continuously for a moment, a big part of him wanted to scream no, of course he didn't want him gone he wanted him to stay, didn't want to miss him not eve one second.

But a part of him was so uncomfortable and nervous it didn't let him.

\- Eh… ah… it's better, yes.

\- Very well. – Chase stood up. – I will wait at the garden with the others, don't take long.

Chase calmly walked out, he wanted Jack to feel safe in his presence, that he loose his fear, giving him the option of obeying his desires he wanted to show he changed, that he wouldn't order, nor demand anymore, anything from him that he didn't want to give.

But while he heads off to where the monks were, a part of him laughed, mocking, the voice of the dragon called him weak and made fun of him. Coward, take what you want.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

Dressed for the trip with his usual black clothes, saying that he would wear black until something darker be invented, Jack held his hair with his spiral goggles and went to the garden. The monks waited while doing some stretching exercises and Raimundo talked with Chase Young, both seemed tense and it was obvious that the conversation wasn't pleasant, Raimundo probably complaining about the company, suspicious as always.

Jack observed Chase while walking. Admiring the easy superiority of the warrior, the long and shiny hair. The power and strength in the figure of the man was evident without the need for movement. To Jack it made him happy to watch Chase moving, it was an economy of movements, gliding like one of his great felines…

Feeling observed, Jack supposed it were those "tiger senses", Chase looked over his shoulder regarding him. Jack forced himself not to blush and returned the gaze with all the composure he could. The moment Chase smiled, his composure dissolved and Jack looked at the ground.

\- Finally. – Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray.

The monks, Chase, and Jack got on the Shen Gong Wu. Jack started to regret having accepted going with them only to retrieve the Shen Gong Wus, at the front seat were Kimiko and Raimundo piloting, he was between Clay and Chase… none of them a feather weight. With Omi, on his knees…

\- Is there a reason for why Omi can't go up front?

\- Eh, I am piloting, it would disturb me.

\- And I'm a girl, it wouldn't be appropriate.

Bravo. He agreed, he understood that, but there were other options.

\- Can't Clay go up front so I may breathe at least?

\- Nope.- Raimundo answered - Clay gets ill when on the front.

\- And can't I go on the front? – Jack grumbled.

\- Stop complaining! – Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay barked ate the same time.

Jack grumbles through his teeth but didn't voice it out loud. He would have liked to suggest he had a lot more experience as a pilot, but it was obvious they wouldn't let him drive.

When they got to the Nowhere lands, Chase's territory… or has been, the place was strange, difficult and uneasy. Jack asked himself if it has always been like that or if the Heylin magic had contaminated the place after Chase's arrival. He started to ask Chase but thought better after noticing he was deep in thought, looking through the window with a disheartening expression of sadness.

He couldn't stand seeing Chase like this… it wasn't Chase, the Chase he knew was complete certainness, control and domination, ambition and action, he had never seen him doubt or show sadness, he was Chase Young, the emperor of darkness.

\- It's my fault. - Chase said, as if he heard Jack's thoughts.

\- Eh? – Omi and Jack had heard Chase mumbling.

\- This, this… devastation. The Heylin magic corrupts everything, when I came to this land and conquered it, my magic overrun and poisoned it like a black wave.

\- And what had been before? – Kimiko asked.

Chase meditated for a moment.

\- People, warrior villages, here lived different clans at war. I came attracted by them, searching for challenges. I found it…and conquered them, during the passage of time the Heylin magic created monsters and the humans left. It was my fault… all those people.

-That happens constantly.

Everyone looked at Jack, Chase confused, the other nauseous. Jack shrugged.

\- What? We humans have been at war during centuries, it's the law of the fittest. They were warriors, no? They would do the same to others, then came someone stronger and defeated them.

\- That doesn't justify… - Raimundo started.

\- Of course it does! History is like this, it's inevitable that a nation be overtaken by another, this is how humanity history has been shaped since its beginning, and each nation receives what was due at the moment.

If looks could kill, Jack would have drawn his last breath, however Omi, always open to new ideas, scratched his head and turned in Jack's knees to look at him.

\- Then… we are evil by nature?

\- Yes.

-No.

Jack and Chase look at each other. Chase sighs and caught Jack's chin so he wouldn't turn his head.

\- No Jack. – Chase stood firm and the turned to Omi. – We are good Omi, the evil is a power which tempt us, but we can and should reject it.

Omi nodded, his doubts gone, smiled serenely and secure. Jack frowned and pouted, Chase rubbed his head consolingly.

The rest of the trip continued tranquil, until they entered the heart of the Nowhere kingdom. Then, the problems started.

In the form of huge flying serpents… alive… and in great number.

\- Chase! – Raimundo screams with an accusatory air.

\- I don't have power over this place anymore! – Chase replied offended. – Now the beasts of this place do whatever they want, without a master.

Jack had to grab Omi so he wouldn't fly through the frontal glass with the manoeuvres Raimundo was doing to dodge the attacks. Between screams, blows and the enraged hissing of the serpents, it was chaos. Jack bellowed to Raimundo evasive tactics but the wind monk didn't have enough control to follow the instructions.

A lateral brush with one of the serpents blew the motor (curious that a Shen gong wu had a motor) and they started to fall, dangerously swaying, to the ground.

\- The forest! Try to land in the forest so they can't follow us!

Between blows, exaggerated curves, half falls and half spins the She gong wu crashed, grazing the ground, to a tree.

\- Everyone alright?

This time, it was Raimundo who received murderous glares.

C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J - C&J

The inventory was disastrous, after two hours examining the Shen gong wu Jack got out from under the transport and clicked his tongue with a negative gesture.

\- It overheated, I managed to fix the motor a little but it won't stand more than three hours of flight before completely braking down.

\- In that case we will continue on foot. – Raimundo decided. – We aren't so far from the citadel, that way we will have time for the return trip to the Xiaolin temple on the Shen gong wu.

Everyone agreed, even if no one liked the idea of having to walk though such dangerous place, onwards they went. In no time Jack started grumbling under his breath, if they had come in his Jet they wouldn't be in this situation. While walking, bored, he noticed some walnut shells scattered on the ground.

\- Guys, wasn't around here that those squirrels…

A high-pitched animal shriek answers Jack Spicer's question when giant squirrels, able to spit fire, started to jump through the branches of the huge trees. Oh no, not again.

Chase formed a combat stance and jumped to the squirrels, to defend Jack, he dodged one and gave a powerful kick, but the beast only screeched and stood up.

Damned be, if he still had his Heylin power all he would need was a thought to return those pests back to their holes. He could have defeated then in less than a minute, or called his warriors, or his internal dragon…

Focusing on the combat, soon he defeated a bunch of squirrels, as the monks did on the other side… and Spicer hid partially behind some bushes. Chase didn't fault him for that, he wasn't a fighter… and after seeing him in action on his basement, against Wuya, he couldn't catalogue him as a coward. He had a weak body and knew it, but if he really wanted he could derive strength form his weakness… with the right training he could do great things.

\- Ahhhhhhhh!

Chase turned when he heard Jack scream and saw how one of the squirrels pounced on him. Without wasting one second Chase threw himself straight against the animal, turning with it until he finally managed to grab its neck in a lock, with a dry movement he cracked it, braking the beast's neck.

He stood up panting and hurried to Jack.

\- Are you alright?

Saying Jack was white was redundant, but you could notice in his eyes that he took a scare… or maybe something else had frightened him, Chase looked back and understood, it was death. Maybe it was a monster, but the sound of a neck breaking was the same for any living being, that abrupt and humid snap.

\- At ease Jack, it's over.

\- I… ah… for a moment… I thought that you… were your old self.

Chase brushed his hair with his hand, taming his it. Yes, for a second he also felt like before, without a soul, when feeling his enemy, when breaking the beast's neck, taking its life and feeling the power it gave, the complete power to administer life or death.

\- I'm not, let's go.

Chase didn't know if he said it to Jack or himself.

\- Oh…

Jack looked… disappointed?

 **Author's notes:** Well, well, the next chapter I promise kisses and maybe more! This chapter is a little bit of a transition, but also I wanted to play with Jack's emotions regarding the old Chase and the new one, who sparked his curiosity.

The new computer arrived (Hallelujah, praised be the Lord!), so I will finally be able to better update, as in the beginning. Thank you all for the cheers and the comments about the fanfic, soon more romance in your honour.

Hello, Meracus here! sixth chapter is translated only three more to go, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
